During braking and driving, the shear force applied to the tread of a pneumatic tire is increased due to an input of force from the road surface. In particular, in order to improve wear resistance, it is important to reduce the shear force at the time of “kick-out”.
In this respect, for example, JP 2010-125977 A (PTL 1) proposes a technique of optimizing the arrangement of blocks to generate shear force from the time of “step-in” during braking and driving and reducing the shear force applied to the tread at the time of kick-out, thereby improving the wear resistance.